Hana Hale
Hana Hale is a 24-year-old exo-levokinetic cop hailing from deep in the downtown area of Gesetz, California, the fraternal twin of Demitrian Hale, and a previous victim of the infamous Dungeon Master. She's somewhat sarcastic but actually rather softhearted, though it's always masked with a terse and awkward politeness (she hardly ever has any true soft moments). Previously, Hana never really considered herself "off duty" when it came to her job, but since her ''wonderful ''stay with the DM, she's barely been in a condition to take care of herself, much less other people. IC History Hana doesn't talk much about her past, but that's because no one ever asks. No point in bringing it up if no one is interested, after all; she doesn't seem like the secretive type, though, so asking might actually get you somewhere with her if you're polite. Pre-Warehouse More to come. Post-Warehouse Hana's first visit to the warehouse wasn't exactly peachy-keen. The first person she met was Joseph Schreiber, and initially that wasn't so bad -- he admittedly made her maternal clock go tick-tock a little (though she will always insist that it's her duty to help people that made her want to assist him), and she gladly helped him through the shock even though the craziness of the warehouse got on her last nerve. Nevertheless, Hana did eventually come back and continued to do so on occasion...until, that is, Simon and the Dungeon Master started their little "game". She was abducted on June 12, 2009, and was held completely blind, bound, and alone until roughly the middle of August, when Niilo Shriver was also kidnapped. The two became something resembling friends -- it was hard not to, considering it was only them and the DM -- and in late October, the blindfolds and restraints were removed and a new captive named Acacia Deianira was brought in, however Hana never really spoke to Acacia as she did with Niilo. Finally, on November 30th -- five and a half months after being taken -- Hana and the other captives were freed by Ace Crossings, Evalyn DeLuca, and Geoffry Hear. Understandably, Hana has not been to the warehouse or many other places since the police finally let her go home. Her brother Demitrian is currently staying with her to make sure she is taken care of. Personality More to come. Pre-Office More to come. Post-Office/Warehouse Pre-DM Hana was quite good at the deadpan and regarded most things dryly, however that was more an attempt at hiding her social awkwardness than any true dislike of those things. She did, and still does, have a tendency to bitterly reflect on failures -- be they the failures of others or her own -- but these episodes of lingering don't usually last too long and Hana merely dismisses them with the intention of bettering things next time. Even still, Hana is actually quite kind despite coming off as very cold, and though she is thoroughly no-nonsense, she is helpful in nature and doesn't mind showing this, though she's always more inclined to show than to tell (and, when asked, will usually reply with a quick "it's second nature in my job"). Post-DM There was a period of quite a few months when Hana pretty much had no personality. After being convinced to go to therapy, she gradually began to work her way back to wellness, though it was mostly due to concern from Demitrian. Clearly there is still determination left in Hana, however, because as soon as she started training with her kinesis, she found she wanted to do things again -- between her own actions and the help of Doctor Reiki, Hana is feeling more dedicated to her improvement. However, the DM incident did not leave her without lingering neuroses; she's become extremely self-conscious about her body and her actions, and additionally, hasn't quite regained the edge to her tongue. Not to mention paranoia, but usually she does her best to keep it toned down to reduce its noticeability. Relationships Hana's ties to other visitors of the warehouse. *Demitrian Hale - Hana's fraternal twin. Despite Demitrian's tendency to be amused at her mistakes (he laughed a few days after discovering that she was kidnapped, though he was under the assumption that she would easily break herself out), the two get along well, for a brother and sister. Currently staying with Hana to supervise her recovery from the Dungeon Master ordeal. *Niilo Shriver - Hana's closest companion for the latter four months of her captivity under the DM. For about the first two, she only knew Niilo by voice; since she is accustomed to seeing, the unorthodox situation fostered an unusual sort of trust in her for the young reporter that she lacks with anyone else. Recently, Hana visited Niilo at his house. Though the two had a brief falling-out regarding Hana's kineticism, the meeting triggered a marked advancement in Hana's healing process. *Joseph Schreiber - The first person Hana encountered in the warehouse. Despite them falling out of contact from personal conflicts on either side, Joseph is still quite sentimental to Hana and she feels very protective over him. *Acacia Deianira - Another fellow hostage under the DM, though in the month that Acacia was there, the two did not talk much. *Matthew Afanaseii - Hana has worked with him on Psycosis cases on more than one occasion and he has her trust and favor as a competant, reliable coworker. *York "Meloi" Reiki - Hana's therapist, whom has steadily been assisting her in getting over her DM-related trauma. She greatly appreciates the work he has done for her, even if she's usually too unstable to properly express it. OOC Originally Hana was intended to be very gender-ambiguous with all the pronoun confusion that comes with that. Then she started wearing belly sweaters and skirts and stuff. So, yeah.